roblox_the_streets_ideas_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Explosives
Explosives are Weapon IDEAS for The Streets. NOTE: Both weapon's explosions will trip any enemies hit by it for a few seconds and fling them a bit. They would consist of 2 weapons, the Rocket Launcher and Grenades. They cannot be bought and would randomly be found in random places of the map, with the Rocket Launcher being Rare to find, and Grenades Very Uncommon. The Rocket Launcher starts with 3 Rockets, and they can also not be purchased again. It will fire 1 rocket per clip that explodes with a rather large radius. The rockets ignore gravity and will continue on until exploding after 15 seconds. They explode upon hitting an object or player. The damage ranges, depending on how close to target was to the explosion (splash damage). It will deal the least of 10 damage if the target is about 10 studs away, 20 damage if the target is 9 studs away, 30 damage if 8 studs away, and so on. The explosion will deal exactly 100 damage to the target and K.O them if directly exploding on their body or extremely close to them, along with flinging the hit target's rag dolled body up a ways. Grenades Grenades are the second explosive. They are very uncommonly found around the map in random item spawns. Grenades are thrown, as you can expect. First, the player must charge up a grenade for a maximum of 3 seconds, before the grenade is ready to throw. The grenade's landing spot can be altered by moving the camera angle, i.e looking down make the grenade land closer to you, and looking up will cause the grenade to be thrown farther away from you, along with looking to the left and right to change direction. The maximum distance a grenade can be thrown is all the way from Gajeel Clips to the roof of the Bank. Once landing in the desired area, the grenade will roll in the direction it was thrown, until exploding with a large radius after 3 seconds. Depending on how close or how far the target is, the grenade will deal more or less damage. If the target is about 8 studs away, it will deal its least of 50 damage to health. If the target is 7, 6, 5, or 4 studs away from the blast, it will deal 60, 70, 80, or 90 damage to health. Being closer than 4 studs away from the blast will deal 100 damage, K.O and fling the enemy's rag dolled body a ways. Strategies Both of these items can be very useful, and different strategies can be used for them: * 1. Throwing grenades inside of the Prison will cause most enemies around it to take serious damage, and is good for eliminating gangs keeping the prison for themselves or at least damaging them enough to make it easier to kill them. * 2. Shooting a rocket at a gang close to each other will trip and fling them all at once, dealing damage, and then you can teabag them with your Shotty or other weapon. * 3. If there is a player blasting tasteless and/or annoying/loud music on their boombox, it is advisable to shoot them with a rocket or a grenade, as both weapon's explosions will disable the radios for a few seconds. * 4. Similar to Strategy #1, throwing grenades or shooting rockets into building with gangsters in them can be very effective to clean out the building and take it for yourself. * 5. If you want to be a bad sport, kill yourself with an explosive (yes, they do serious damage to you, too) instead of losing to somebody completely destroying you. Category:Weapon Ideas